


Best Mates

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: AU - it will become obvious what's changed
Relationships: Lorelei Bevan/Cormoran Strike, Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott, Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Robin Reflects

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and batted it about with the lovely folks on Discord.  
> I was going to start it in December but my mind and keyboard kept dragging me back to this  
> Robin and Cormoran are very best mates, but have stuck with their partners - it's never going to last!
> 
> Hoping to get this progressed in the new year

**“** So I think we’ve got a result”

“Top job as ever Ellacott, take care getting home it’s late and you know I worry”

“I know Strike but you should know by now I can look after myself”

“I know love, bye”

“Bye”

Both made a quick kiss sound to each other, a personal little noise that was just a small thing between themselves, only used when both were alone, a slight sign of what tied them together

She let herself into their flat, Robin had squashed plans of increasing their mortgage and moving, she liked their flat in Ealing and anyway, as she’d explained all, her money needed to go into the business she was building with her best mate.

Matt had agreed, well he didn’t really have the choice he was so in the wrong, but he still loved Robin and would do anything for her

It was after 23:00, she had grabbed a kebab while on surveillance, made herself a cup of herbal tea and drank it slowly before stripping in their spare bedroom and putting the comfy Jim-Jams on she kept in there when she knew she would be late back, doing her best to be the concerned spouse and not wanting to wake her husband.

She padded into their bedroom and slipped as quietly as she could under the duvet, hoping not to wake him

But it was no use, Matt had been lying waiting in anticipation

_Oh dam I forgot it’s Tuesday, he’ll_

And as Robin thought it Matthew spooned up alongside her, his hand pinching her nipple, the other sliding inside her pyjama bottoms

Disappointment

“Oh, you’re very dry, didn’t you remember it’s Tuesday? Pass me the lube “

Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday mornings, scheduled like his works meetings, expecting her to perform her wifely duty

A perfunctory snog, push down her pants, a quick uncomfortable lube with his fingers then mount her like an animal, a few minutes vigorous thrusting, an animalistic grunt as he spent inside her. A quick

“That was good, love you Robs”

Before turning over and falling rapidly asleep

Tears running down her face as she thinks about what she could have, should have, the rarely snatched passionate encounters with her partner, the heights of ecstasy that they drive each other to, followed by the crashing regret for both of them that they have to return to reality, their permanent partners, not the friends with benefits that they really were. Back to how things had panned out and had led to her lying here, crying silently for what might have been.


	2. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike at the same time

**Chapter 2**

“I know love, bye”

“Bye”

Cormoran sighed deeply, gave a massive internal shrug and rooted around in his pocket for the key Lorelei insisted he have. He stood staring at it, his mind still remembering the soft touch of Ellacott’s lips on his, the gentle look in her eyes, eyes that he felt he could drown in

_Don’t be a daft bastard, you know why she made her choice, you know it’s her way to forgive, and you know she has loved him since school._

He remembered also what they might have, the occasional, fleeting moments when they clung to each other in anonymous, cheap hotel rooms, always booking two and charging the client, only one ever being used, maintaining the façade that they were just professional partners

_Oh Robin, Robin_

_This is no good, you have a good woman here, just go to her_

_I could just go back to the flat, have some peace, and try to get my mind in order_

But he didn’t he chose warmth and comfort, a lovely woman, someone he would be proud to have on his arm. Except…

The Yale key slipped into the lock and turned easily, he’d lubricated it the other day after Lorelei had complained about it sticking all the time.

_Least you could do for her_

He climbed the stairs slowly, trying not to make too much noise, considerate to the woman who had opened her life and home to him, unfortunately he’d realised, she had also opened her heart to him and he was getting terrified about where things were leading

He was standing, just in his Boxer shorts, drinking a glass of water at the sink when the bedroom door opened and his girlfriend stood there in silhouette.

She looked breath-taking, in a 40’s style slip with black stockings and a transparent negligee, her eyes full of promise, her body screaming lust at him

Strike’s heart sank, he had hoped she would be asleep, she was a normal man’s wet dream, but after the time he’d just spent daydreaming about what might have been with his partner, even the effort she’d taken did nothing for his libido

“Want to make a horny girl happy soldier” she huskily whispered

Walking across the room and cuddling him

“Glad you weren’t too late tonight” 

\----

Strike lay with one arm behind his head, his mind whirling. He knew he was a good and considerate lover, he had been a soldier, he’d done his duty, his tongue and lips exploring her body, drinking her nectar down driving her over the edge her fingers buried in his hair holding him against her as he drew the pleasure from her slick folds, crying his name as she came had set his thoughts off on another path, of how his partner screamed his name over and over as they drove each other wild.

What was worse Lorelei had been really understanding when his thoughts had caused him to be no longer able to continue.

“It’s OK Corm, happens to all men sometimes, don’t worry you’ve really satisfied me. Do you want me to….”

Kissing down his body, looking up at him with such a passionate look that any normal man would be in rapture. But not Strike, only one person could satisfy his Libido, and she was in bed with another man, a man who he was hating more and more each day

“It’s OK Lor', must be the work, I’m pretty bushed”

She slid up and cuddled up to him, planting a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek

His mind drifted back, to a place when he was truly happy. A time before.

If only he’d realised Robin was thinking about exactly the same time and place, little did each of them realise the same thing was their refuge, a place both thought they couldn’t go to because of loyalty and fear.

Lorelei squeezed him tight kissed him again

“It’s OK Corm, really”

Then, with her head on his chest, listening to the steady thud of his heart

“It really is, because I love you”


End file.
